Apabila Kpop Jumpa BBB (BBB X ATEEZ BTS)
by Solarxeclipze
Summary: Kisah Boboiboy dan Fang telah dihantar oleh manager mereka untuk tinggal bersama dengan dua kumpulan kpop terkenal. Satu kjadian yang tidak diingini telah berlaku ke atas Boboiboy menyebabkan kesemua elemental Boboiboy tidak dapat bergabung semula. Dapatkah Fang serta ahli member BTS & ATEEZ mengembalikan semula kuasa Boboiboy? Apakah reaksi ATEEZ terhadap BBB elementals?
1. Bab 1

Di dalam sebuah makmal yg gelap, seorang pemuda bermisai sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sudah pastinya...

"Serai!" jerit pemuda itu. Muncul pula pemuda lebih muda daripada pemuda bermisai itu. "Bagi aku spanar."

"Nah encik Kunyit." pembantunya atau lebih dikenali sebagai Serai bagi alat tersebut kepada Kunyit.

"Bagus." Kunyit mencapai spanar tersebut lalu membaiki bahagian sesuatu tersebut.

"Dah siap ke tuu~" Tanya Serai.

"YESSSSSS! Akhirnya aku dah selesai! Huh! Jaga lah kau, Boboiboy! Ciptaan aku akan membuatkan kau tewas! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Kunyit gelak sepuas hati, begitu juga dengan Serai.

Diorang gelak sakan tewww. Uhukss

Apa diorang nak sebenarnya?

Di Airport Incheon

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH KALAHHHH LAAAAA PULAKKKKK!!!!!" Choi San merungut tahap sadis sambil kedua-dua tangannya menepuk kepala setelah kalah dalam arena Mobile Legends.

"Tulah! Siapa suruh tak upgrade karakter kau tu hmmm." sampuk pemuda hensemnya tak leh blah a.k.a Park Seonghwa.

"Hmm aku boleh upgrade karakter aku kalau kau bagi duit kat aku hehehe." Jawab San sambil tangannya membuat "hand money sign."

"Boleh...blah!" Jawab Seonghwa ringkas.

"Damn I benci kau." Lalu San buat muka merajuk. Tapi Seonghwa tak layan perangai dia. Matanya 100% fokus kat phone dia sendiri.

"Kau tengok apa tuu?" Celah San sambil matanya fokus kat skrin phone milik Seonghwa.

Hmm siapa tak sangka lelaki hensem macam Park Seonghwa pun still layan Boboiboy Movie 2. Tibe.

"Sejak bila kau-" San tidak dapat meneruskan ayat apabila dia tertarik dengan part kuasa baru Boboiboy. You know what I meant.

"TENDANGAN TINJU BERAPI!" jeritan Boboiboy menyebabkan dua ekor pemuda tersebut men "whoaaaaaa" tak tentu fasal.

"Dah kenapa diorang tu?" Tanya Wooyoung.

"Entah. Dah gila kot diorang." Jawab Yeosang acuh tak acuh.

"Kapal AB370 akan berlepas sebentar lagi. Sila menuju ke balai perlepasan." Lantak la letak jelah apa-apa nama kapal terbang uhuks.

"Okey jom berlepas!"

Manakala di Pulau Rintis

"Jam? Ada! Bantal busuk? Ada! Buku? Ada! Baju? Ada!" Boboiboy leka membaca senarai barang yang perlu dibawa.

"Boboiboy cepatlah! Kita dah lewat sudah." Rungut Ochobot.

"Okey dah! Jom Ochobot!" Lalu Boboiboy memegang tangan Ochobot lalu menuju ke tangga.

"Hai Tok Aba!" Sapa Boboiboy ceria.

"Ha Boboiboy. Barang semua dah ada?" Tanya Tok Aba.

"Dah settle! Boboiboy sarapan dulu ye." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Yelah. Makan kenyang-kenyang tau. Nanti lapar pulak."

Huhu caringnya Tok Aba. Terharu jap hehe.

Setelah settle breakfast, Boboiboy sempat tolong Tok Aba mengemas meja.

"Hah sampai sana nanti, jangan nakal-nakal tau! Dengar cakap orang yang lebih tua tau." Nasihat Tok Aba.

"Hehe tau lah. Boboiboy kan dah besar." Sambil Boboiboy tunjuk senyuman paling manis. Boleh buat orang cair tuu.

Muncul sebuah kereta limo tepat-tepat depan rumah Tok Aba.

"Okay...Boboiboy pergi dulu ye." Boboiboy mencium tangan atok kesayangan.

"Jom Ochobot!" Boboiboy mengajak robot kuning lalu mereka berdua masuk dalam kereta limo tersebut. Kebetulan Fang turut menyertai mereka juga.

"Hi Fang!" Sapa Boboiboy.

"Hi." Jawab Fang ringkas.

"Eleh, sombong pulak. Terciduk la teuuu~" Monolog Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Tentu korang tertanya-tanya kenapa aku memilih korang. Kan." Tanya manager.

Boboiboy, Ochobot dan Fang hanya mengangguk.

Manager tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam begnya lalu menunjukkan sehelai dua gambar kepada mereka berdua.

"Aik? Ni bukan ke gambar BTS? Jangan-jangan...saya perlu tinggal dengan diorang sekali lagi." Tanya Boboiboy.

"Ya. Betchul! Tapi kali ini, aku nak korang berdua perlu tinggal dengan seorang lagi group selain BTS." Jawab manager.

"Siapa?" Bingung Boboiboy.

"Ini." Tanpa membuang masa, manager tersebut terus memasang MV Answer by ATEEZ lalu tunjuk kat diorang.

"Ohh~ ni ke~~ maaf tak kenal." Boboiboy langsung tak berminat.

"Tak kenal maka tak cinta~" Sambil manager menyajak ayat tersebut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebab itulah aku mahukan korang berdua tinggal dengan diorang walaupun tak kenal." Jawab manager.

"Kau pun sama Fang." sambil tangan manager menunding ke arah Fang.

"Eh? Aku pulak." Fang terkejut dengan tindakan manager tersebut.

"Yelah. Kau tu zero percent tak minat kpop langsung. Sebab itulah aku pilih kau sekali."

"Pulakk." Monolog Fang dalam hati.

Kereta limo mula bergerak meninggalkan Pulau Rintis dan terus menuju ke Kuala Lumpur.

Agaknya, apa tujuan manager diorang. Asal dia nak dua budak superhero tinggal dengan dua kpop femes dalam satu bumbung.

Hmmmmmmm.

Okey, malas aku nak fikir tiber.


	2. Bab 2

"...akan mendarat di Malaysia sebentar lagi."

"Huh...dah sampai ke?" San mengosok matanya tanpa sedar dia telah mengotor baju Yeosang dengan lelehan air liurnya uhuks. #YeosangTerciduk gaiiss.

"WOIIIIIII APA KAU BUAT NI HAHH! My bajuku huehuehue." Yeosang memeluk diri sendiri setelah menampar muka San.

"Hey guys, kita dah nak sampai yeee!!!!" Yunho punya excited tahap dewa sampai dia tak sengaja menjerit dalam kapal isk isk isk.

Yelah siapa tak bersemangat nak lawat Malaysia. Malaysia bukan sahaja cantik malah negara tersebut merupakan negara yang paling aman. Dan yang paling penting...

"Makanan! Aku dengar makanan kat sini semuanya berlainan dan sedap-sedap belaka! Kan! Kan! Kan!" Mingi antara member ATEEZ yang begitu excited nak melawat Malaysia.

"Err. Mungkin kot." Jawab Seonghwa tak pasti.

"Hey guys. Korang ATEEZ kan."

"Ya saya." Balas leader ATEEZ iaitu Kim Hongjoong. Hongjoong memberikan arahan kepada member lain lalu diorang membuat slogan yang biasa diguna dalam konsert.

"8 makes 1 team!"

"We are ATEEZ!"

"Macam kenal je. B- bukan ke kau-" Seonghwa macam kenal kumpulan tersebut.

"We are BTS!"

"Om em gee BTS lahhh!" Para member ATEEZ dah mula teruja bertemu dengan legend diorang. Biasa lah, BTS kan famous.

"Korang tau kan apa tujuan korang." Tanya Namjoon.

"Tau! Katanya kita kena tinggal dengan dua budak superhero kat Malaysia kan." Jawab Hongjoong. Seonghwa dan San dah mula wheezing seandainya mereka dah tau siapa superhero yang dimaksudkan Hongjoong.

"Ya betchul." Seonghwa dah mula berangan-angan nak ajak Boboiboy tidur bersama. Lepas tu nak chat 24 jam sehinggalah Boboiboy dah fed up dengan Seonghwa. Tabah la nakkk.

Kereta limo sudah pun menunggu untuk dibawa ke tempat tinggal yang telah ditetapkan. Tapi sebelum itu...

"Weihhh ATEEZ datang Malaysia lahh!"

"Seonghwa-Oppa ahhhh!!!"

"Mingi- baby I love youuuu~"

Terpaksa mereka berlari keluar dari airport bagi mengelakkan diri daripada fans berat diorang. Lol!

Welcome home KL

Boboiboy menghirup udara yang...tak berapa segar sehingga dia terbatuk.

Apelah orang kl zaman sekarang tak reti jaga kebersihan.

Antara sebab kenapa Boboiboy tak suka tinggal kat kl.

Tapi untung juga, Boboiboy akan tinggal di sebuah banglo tidak jauh dari kl namun udara kat sini segar.

"Okey kita dah sampai." Namun hanya Boboiboy je turun dari kereta. Sebab Fang dan Boboiboy mula tinggal berasingan.

Begitu juga dengan ATEEZ dan BTS.

So that means...

Boboiboy tinggal bersama dengan ATEEZ...

manakala Fang pula tinggal dengan BTS.

Faham.

Selepas acara berurusan dengan manager mereka. Kedua-dua manager tersebut meninggalkan mereka bagi peluang sesi kenal- mengenali. Have a fun day! Tibe.

Krik, krik, krik.

Suasana sunyi seketika...

sehingga...

"Anyeong Boboiboy, saya Mingi hihihi." Seperti biasa, Mingi sapa dia dulu. Siap melambai-lambai pulak tu.

"Anyeong. Sorry la, aku...malu-malu kucing hehehe." Boboiboy tersipu-sipu malu.

Mula-mula BTS sekarang ATEEZ pulak hishhh.

Boboiboy geleng kepala sendiri.

"Boboiboy! Aku peminat kamuuu~ meh la tidur dengan saya hehehe." Jawab San sambil memeluk Boboiboy.

"Hey! Aku cop dia dulu!" Seonghwa merampas Boboiboy daripada San.

"Boboiboy aku punya!" Mingi menjerit.

"Tak! Aku punya!"

"Aku punya!"

"You shuddup!"

"You la shut up"

"Dia! Aku punya!"

"No way, he's mine!"

Mula lah sesi berebut Boboiboy sebagai roommate diorang.

"Ya ampun, first day dah jadi begini. Terbaik." Boboiboy monolog dalam hati melihat kelakuan ahli member ATEEZ.

"Sebagai leader ATEEZ, Boboiboy perlu tinggal dengan saya dan korang tak layak nak jadikan dia sebagai roommate korang." Jawab Hongjoong acuh tak acuh.

"Ceh perasan!" Jongho merajuk sambil menunjuk muka pout comelnya.

Next skip

"Guys, aku rasa kita perlu beli makanan sendiri."

"What? Manager tak beli ke makanan untuk kita." Hongjoong terkejut.

"Dia suruh kita beli makanan sendiri." Jawab Seonghwa sambil tunjuk nota yang ditinggal oleh manager diorang.

"Laparnyaaaa!!!" Mingi meraung sebab terlalu lapar. Dia dari pagi tadi lupa sarapan.

"Kau ni makan je tau. Tolonglah sikit pasal masalah kitaorang." Wooyoung dah fed up dengan perangai Mingi.

"Kalau camtu aku keluar beli makanan." Tekad Seonghwa.

"Janganlah weh. Dahlah kita first time datang kl. Nanti seong-ei sesat kan lepas tu kena diserang sekali lagi macam mana?" Hongjoong dah mula risau dengan keadaan Seonghwa.

"Takpe korang. Biar aku yang teman dia memandangkan aku pernah tinggal kat kl sebelum ni" Jawab Boboiboy. Seonghwa dah mula blushing. Mahu dia menjerit dalam hati.

"Ohh..ok then. Hati-hati tau." Hongjoong dah mula risau pasal Boboiboy.

"Ok."


End file.
